Canadian
by Rainbow Royal
Summary: Alan Miller doesn't know what he got himself into. One minute he's looking for a place to study, the next he surrounded by handsome boys. All he wanted was a quiet place to study so he could make his parents back home proud. Sucky summary, I know. Questions? Just comment. The first chapter is just my OC's bio. Possible Mori/OC or Kyoya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**GENERAL INFORMATION:**

Name: Alan Kira Miller  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
DOB: November 14  
Blood Type: AB  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Height: 5'6 - 167 cm  
Weight: 133 - 60 kg  
Nationality: Canadian  
School Placement: 2nd Year

**APPEARANCE: **

Skin Tone: Pale (I'm talking red-head, vampire, will burn horribly if it weren't for sunblock pale)  
Hair Color/Style: Oak brown with red highlights(has to get them recolored every two months)/Pixie cut with the bangs styled so they cover his left eye(kinda like Himuro Tatsuya from Kuroko No Basuke but longer)  
Eye Color: Amber with light blue around the pupils  
Body Type: Slender with a thin waist  
Face Shape: Same as Haruhi's

**PRIVATE INFORMATION:**

Mother- Helen Beatrice Miller  
Age: 39  
Occupation: Lawyer  
Father- Jason Bradley Miller  
Age: 39  
Occupation: Carpenter  
Siblings: None  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Hobbies: Listening and making music (Hard Rock, Rap, K-pop) - Singing - Cooking - Playing with whatever reptiles he can get his hands on  
Likes: Music - Spicy food - Playing basketball/volleyball - animals  
Dislikes: Loud Noises(that surprise him) - Crowded places - Procrastination - English (School subject: Reading &amp; Writing) - Insects

**PERSONALITY:**

For those that aren't close to him, Alan might seem antisocial. To those who are close to him will know that while he might seem cold and heartless (like a certain some who's name we will not say) he is actually kind and caring (not like a certain some who was previously mentioned). When you think about it, e has a sort of motherly air when around those he deems weaker or just more childlike than him (Tamaki and the twins not included). That's the reason he acts like such a mother hen around Honey-sempai. Another thing to remember is that he, like Kyoya, has connections everywhere. The most prominent would be his connections with the Yakuza. This probably explains his close relationship with Kasanoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first time writing an actual fanfiction, so go easy on me. Other than that all you need to know is that throughout the fanfiction, they are speaking Japanese and I will tell you in the beginning of the chapter how to tell if they're speaking another language.  
Things to know:  
-At random times throughout the fanfiction, at random chapters, I will be giving you facts about my OC that probably won't be mentioned throughout the fanfiction.  
-The first paragraph and anything in italics is going to be Alan's thoughts.**

**That's all and I hope I did ok.**

Chapter 1

_All I wanted was a place to study, but here I am. Surrounded by 7 boys and they call themselves a Host Club. I don't know how things are here in Japan, but in Canada, being part of a Host Club isn't exactly something to be proud of.* Damn it, how did it turn out like this? And why is the blonde one kissing my hand and calling me a princess?_

_*15 Minutes Ago*_

"Four libraries. Four. And none of them are quiet," mumbled Alan, walking up the stairs and down a hall aimlessly, "damn rich folk. Is school just an excuse to socialize or do they just not care about their education?" Alan kept on grumbling under his breath until he came across a room that caught his attention.

"Music Room #3? They said there were only two music rooms. Maybe it's not used," Alan said to himself, hesitantly walking towards the door, "and if it's not used then it'll be quiet. Maybe now I'll be able to study in peace."

But when he opened the door, he didn't expect to get attacked by rose petals. When he finally managed to get the petals out of his eyes and mouth what he saw... confused him.

"Hey boss! We have a new guest!" exclaimed a pair of ginger haired twins.

As quickly as he could, Alan spun around on the heel of his feet and started speed-waling towards the door. Unfortunately, it seemed like luck was against him today, considering the door wouldn't open. Because of that, he didn't notice a certain blonde walk up to him.

"Hm, you seem familiar," stated the blonde, causing Alan to tense up.

"That would be because he's in our class. Class 2-A. Isn't that right, Ms. Alan Miller?" said a black haired boy with glasses. Alan just glared at him over his shoulder for calling him a 'Ms.'

"Alan Kira Miller. Age, 17. Height, 167 cm. Weight, 60 kg. A bit underweight for your age and height. Brown hair with artificial red highlights and quite unique eyes. Amber with blue around the pupil. Here from Toronto, Ontario, Canada on a Music Scholarship. Anything I missed, Ms. Miller?" informed the same black haired boy, causing Alan to glare more harshly. Could they not tell he was male?

"I didn't think someone would actually be able to get that scholarship! Even Father thought it was too hard!" exclaimed the blonde from earlier.

"Shows you not to underestimate us lower class folk," stated Alan, cooley, giving up on opening the door and instead leaning on it. "Now that you know who I am, shouldn't you introduce yourselves?" Alan was now ignoring the tables of girls that he didn't notice when he first walked in.

"Oh, how rude of us! My apologies my dear guest. This is the Host Club, but I'm sure you already knew that-

_Not really_

-Let me introduce you to the other club members. Kyoya Ootori, the Cool Type and also the club's Vice President. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous Type. TAkashi Morinozuka, the Strong and Silent Type, but you may call him Mori-sempai. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Boy-Lolita Type, but you may call him Hunny-sempai. And I am Tamaki Suoh, the Princely Type and also the Host Club President! My dear princess," Tamaki explained, pointing to the respective hosts (the last two still entertaining their guests) before getting down on one knee and gently grasping Alan's calloused hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

_*End Of Flashback*_

Alan ignored him completely and looked at the others before noticing an 8th person Tamaki didn't introduce. What made that even better was the fact that he (or she, you never know) didn't look as rich as the others in the room. Alan, being the secretly curious little shit he is, removed his hand from Tamaki's, causing him to go to his emo corner, and made his way to the other student that was serving tea to the tables of girls talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, are you the other scholarship student they told me about?" Alan asked, startling the other student by sneaking up behind them, almost making them drop the tea they were pouring.

"Oh, yes. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. And you are?" answered Haruhi setting down a few plates of snacks for the girls in front of them.

"Name's Alan Miller. I'm here on a Music Scholarship since the Academic Scholarship was taken," replied Alan walking with Haruhi, pushing the cart of snacks while Haruhi offered the girls treats and tea. All while ignoring the twins were trying to get his attention, still thinking he was a she.

"So Haruhi, why are you here? You don't seem like the type of person who's want to be part of a Host Club,"asked Alan stoically, discretely glancing over to the twins that were now making funny faces, trying to get him to give them some kind of attention.

"The other day I was trying to find a quiet place to read, then I stumbled upon this room. Trying to get away from them I accidentally broke an 8,000,000 yen vase. They made me the Host Club's 'Dog' to pay it off," explained Haruhi, leading Alan to the kitchen to help refill the tea pot and get more snacks. "Why are you here though? You don't seem like the type of girl to be into Host Clubs."

"That's probably because I'm a guy," responded Alan, causing the eavesdropping hosts to gasp in shock.

"You're gay?"

"Pan"

"Oh so are you here to see the hosts?" asked Haruhi, walking back to where the hosts were frozen in shock, minus Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny, the last two still too caught up with their customers to notice.

"Nah, I'm here for the same reason you were here in the first place. To find a quiet place to read," responded Alan, poking the twins in the forehead with his pinkie, not wanting to touch them too much. "Are they going to be ok?"

"They'll be fine. What you said just came as a shock to them. Thinking you were a girl, of course," replied Kyoya, writing in his notebook, uncaring.

By the time the hosts unfroze, Alan was already on his way home. Leaving an unfortunate Haruhi to deal with them alone.

~~~~~~~~~ Sexy ~~~~~~~~~ Scene ~~~~~~~~~ Change ~~~~~~~~~

"Quite the stressful day it was. Was it stressful for you, Feliks?" Alan asked his 5-month old champagne ferret when he walked into that he rented earlier that week.

The ferret in question merely looked up from his hammock at the top of his 5 foot tall cage and waddled down the ramps to the second level of his cage. Where his food bowl and water just so happened to be.

"Bet you're hungry. Haven't seen you since this morning and your food bowl is empty," Alan said softly, crouching down in front of the cage and opening the bottom door, pulling out both the gib** and his food bowl. Alan then set him down in front of the cage, knowing he wouldn't go and hide while he was still hungry.

Once Feliks's bowl was filled, Alan played with him by putting Feliks in a cardboard box filled with torn up paper and letting him use the papers as makeshift tunnels. Then once Feliks got bored with the box, Alan pulled him out and started moving a cat toy of feathers attached to a string in front of him. After playing with the noodle, Alan finally put Feliks back in his cage then left to shower and get ready for bed.

Once dressed in a tank top and sweat pants, Alan climbed into bed and was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

_Wonder if the hosts will let me visit Haruhi tomorrow. _

**So, how was it? I know short, but most of my chapters will be about 1000 words or so. Anyway, if you have any questions or if anything confused you, just ask in the comments, I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter. Other than that, here are two things that'll probably confuse you if I don't explain.**

*** I don't know how things are in other countries, but in some parts of the US and possibly Canada, a hosts or hostesses in a Host Club are pretty much prostitutes.  
** Male ferrets are called 'Hobs'; female ferrets are called 'Jills". A spayed female is called a 'Sprite' and a neutered male is called a 'Gib'. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, yeah, sorry for not updating but I realized that school hates all writers. Funny thing considering we have to write essays in school. Weird. Anyway, after this chapter, I don't know when the next update will be because the plot bunnies decided it'd be a good idea to attack me. So, yeah. Sorry. BTW, I don't have a beta and don't have much time for editing, so I apologize for any grammar errors.  
Here are some things you'll need to know for this chapter:  
**"WORDS" = Speaking in English  
_WORDS_ = Thinking in English  
"WORDS" = Speaking in Japanese  
When Alan says "Them", "They", "Their", etc. in the beginning, he's talking about Haruhi. He uses those pronouns because their gender-neutral and he doesn't know what gender Haruhi identifies as.  
**That's all your going to need to know. Onward!**

* * *

"I hope Haruhi won't mind me hanging out with them today. Do you think they'll mind, Feliks?" the ferret in question merely looked up from his hammock and then layed back down. "Yeah, I'm tired too. We did go to bed pretty late last night." Alan chuckled at the sleepy fuzzball, putting his empty bowl of cereal in the sink before grabbing his brown messenger bag and rushing out the door. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a blue T-shirt with a long sleeved, dark blue flannel shirt open over it. "See you this afternoon, Feliks. Be good," but walking down the stairs from his apartment on the 2nd level of the building, Alan didn't expect to run into his new friend.

"Oh, I'm sor- Alan? I didn't know you lived here," said Haruhi, looking completely different from yesterday. Haruhi seemed to have gotten their hair cut and styled, started wearing contacts, and a school uniform. How Haruhi managed to acquire the uniform was a mystery to Alan considering he's seen the price tag on those things.

"I didn't realize you lived here too. What happened? You look completely different from when we met yesterday," asked Alan, trying to sound curious while remaining monotone. As trustworthy as Haruhi seemed, Alan wasn't taking any chances.

"The others decided that making me a host will help me pay off my debt faster. They gave me a makeover, claiming no girl will look at me twice if I looked the way I did yesterday," answered Haruhi, looking annoyed. Alan nodded, beginning to walk down the sidewalk to their school before stopping and looking back at Haruhi who was trying to keep up with Alan's fast-paced walking.

"That reminds me. Haruhi, are you male or female? You have an androgynous face, voice, and body, so I couldn't tell," wondered Alan, keeping a poker face to not seem too curious.

"Hm? Oh, biologically, I'm female. The other hosts still think I'm a boy. Guess that's why they made me a host. By the way, I meant to ask you earlier but forgot, what class are you in? You must be in one of the A classes if you're here on a scholarship," replied Haruhi curiously, falling into step with Alan as he started walking again.

"Class 2-A."

"You're a second-year? So you're in the same class as Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai."

"So it seems."

After that, the two began to walk in comfortable silence. Only listening to the sound of the footsteps of people trying to get to work or school on time and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. Seemingly too soon, though, they arrived to their destination. Parting ways when they got inside the large building.

"Haruhi,"

"Something you need Alan-senpai?"

"Do you mind if I come to visit you during club hours?"

"Sure, I'll try to make sure the others don't do anything too crazy. Can you come as a client though? I need to get 100 customers pay off my debt and that would really help. You don't have to if you don't want to though," asked Haruhi, getting over the shock that her new friend wanted to spend time together so soon after meeting.

"Ok," was the only reply she got before Alan starting walking towards his class. Managing to get their before the late bell rang, he walked to his desk in the back of the room next to a window. All while completely ignoring Tamaki when he tried to get the Canadian's attention, of course.

_Why does it feel like I just dug my own grave?_

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Haruhi when Alan sat down next to 3 other girls across from her.

"I was wondering how you and Alan-san know each other,"

"And why do you and Alan-san hang out so much after you just met?"

"Are you two dating?"

". . ."

"Well, Alan-senpai and I met after he accidentally walked into the clubroom. I don't really know why he wants to hang out with me. And, no, we're not dating, I don't think I'd be Alan-senpai's type any way," Haruhi answered, chuckling then glancing towards Alan, who was reading a book, most likely one he brought from Canada. The boy in question didn't even seem to be listening.

"Alan-san, why do you hang out with Haruhi so much,"

Alan looked up from his book, lazely. After making sure it was him they were looking at he replied with, "He has a calming presence. That and he seems to be one of the few people I've met so far to be worth my time,"

"What about us? Are we worth your time?" asked one of the girls, seeming a bit offended.

"I'm more worried of whether I'm worth the time of the beautiful ladies sitting in front of me," Alan said, with a charming smile, not wanting to offend a lady. Especially not one with money and, most likely, power.

At the sight of the charismatic smile, the girls blushed, giggling at his flattering words. They suddenly heard a crash coming from the other side of the room. Turning to face to source of the alarming sound, they were met with the sight of Tamaki on the floor next to his fallen chair before seeing him stand up hurriedly, and rushing in their direction.

"That was beautiful! Making yourself inferior just to make the ladies feel like not just princesses, but queens! You, Alan Miller, are meant to be a host!" exclaimed Tamaki dramatically and pointing at Alan when saying the last sentence, making him stare at him for a few seconds before putting his book back in his bag. Confused as to why he was beginning to pack up his things, Tamaki began to say something, only to be interrupted by the same boy he was talking to.

"I have to go now, Haruhi. See you later."

"Alright. Be careful."

Alan nodded before throwing a smile to the girls he was sitting with, causing them to break into a series of giggles. Just as Alan was almost out the door, he was stopped by a tug on his messenger bag. Looking down he met a pair of big, tear-filled eyes belonging to a honey blonde child. At least he looked like a child.

"But you just got here! Don't go!" cried the small host, clutching Alan's bag.

_This must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Hard to believe he's a third-year._ Alan smiled gently and crouched down to his height. The smile caused the hosts watching to be shocked, having thought Alan was about as emotional as Kyoya.

"I wish I could, but I really need to get home." This caused Hunny-sempai to tear up even more. To make sure he didn't start crying Alan quickly said, "But I can come back tomorrow, if you want." Hunny-sempai nodded, before saying, "Kay, A-chan. But why do you need to get home so soon? Do you have a job to go to?"

"No, I don't have a job yet. But I do a pet ferret at home and I need to make sure he gets fed."

"A pet ferret? Didn't think commoners were actually able to afford exotic pets," said Hikaru, startling Alan, not that they noticed, by popping up behind him.

Alan glared at the twin saying, "You'd be surprised what us 'commoners' can have and do." Unsure as to what he'd do, what with that glare being suspiciously similar to that of Kyoya's, the twins backed up behind Tamaki. "Besides, I don't really consider ferrets as 'exotic pets'. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Alan glanced down towards Hunny-sempai, noticing his eyes were filling up with tears again and said, "Maybe I'll even bring him along tomorrow. I just have to ask the chairman if that's ok."

"Really? You'll let us play with him?" asked Hunny-sempai, eyes wide with awe at the thought of playing with a small and cute animal.

"Maybe. But you'll have to be patient with him. He gets grumpy when he's moved to other places once he just got comfortable," Alan responded, chuckling lightly. Hearing the sound, the hosts that were previously ignored finally walked up to Alan. The twins were there to pester him while the others were there to ask him more annoying questions.

"I'll ask Father for you! I'm sure he will understand and give you permission if he knew it was for club purposes," exclaimed Tamaki as flamboyant as always.

Alan blinked, unsure if he should feel grateful for being saved from having to see the person that could kick him out of the school, or suspicious. All he could say was, "Thanks."

Alan, walking away after mumbling a 'goodbye', finally noticing the feeling of eyes staring at him the entire time. Turning around to try and find the person staring at him, was met with gray eyes before they turned their attention to the host next to him.

_Takashi Morinozuka. That was his name, right?_ Alan thought as he walked out the front door of the school. _Wonder why he was staring at me__._

Alan contemplated on that thought as he walked into his apartment and opened Feliks's cage to let him roam around and refill his food bowl. Later that night, as Alan went to bed, he wondered why he had a feeling that host will impact his stay in the country. _Guess there's only one way to find out._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is probably the last time I'll be updating in quite a while. Please don't be mad. The reason for this is because exams are coming up and I'm not doing very good at mathematics, so I have to actually try to pass. Yeah, sucks that the job I'm aiming for requires a lot of math. **

**SO, in general, life hates me. Because of that I probably won't be updating until classes are over in the summer (winter for those in the Southern Hemisphere). **

**Again, I'm sorry and good luck to those still in school. **

**Bye. **


End file.
